In general, aiming lights which are used to assist in aiming a weapon are well known. One known type of aiming light is an infrared aiming light. One such device which is available to the military is referred to as the AN/PAQ-4A provided by Insight Technology, the assignee of the present invention. Commercially available models include the IRAD 350 ES, the IRAD 2500 and other similar devices. The AN/PAQ-4A provides a rapid, accurate aim point for a user of a weapon at night. The AN/PAQ-4A accomplishes these objectives by projecting a highly collimated beam of pulsating IR energy which is invisible to the naked eye, but which is readily seen with night vision goggles. Once boresighted to a weapon, the operator simply puts the infrared aiming light beam on the target and fires.
Several factors are important to enable an aiming light to be easily and efficiently used. These factors include, but are not limited to, the location of the aiming light on a weapon, the ease and stability with which the aiming light may be mounted to a weapon, the ease with which the aiming light may be boresighted to the weapon and the ease with which the aiming light may be switched on and off. Other factors which are important include the vulnerability of the aiming light due to undesired impact, providing an aiming light which does not interfere with normal sighting, the ability to use an aiming light on a variety of different types of weapons and the minimization of detrimental effects caused by providing the aiming light on a weapon. These detrimental effects include the inability to use an aiming light in combination with an accessory such as a bayonet and/or a grenade launcher on the weapon and the propensity of the aiming light to snag foliage or the like if the aiming light extends from a side of the weapon, for example. Other considerations are also important. For example, the convenience with which the device can be mounted, the convenience of operation and the system reliability are also important. The use of an integral switch is beneficial in these areas since it requires only a single mounting and there are no exposed wires or cables which can get tangled or torn off. Provision for a remote switch extends flexibility of the aiming light for mounting on weapons where an integral switch can not be conveniently accessed. Prior art aiming lights have drawbacks in many of these areas.